The present invention relates to radio receivers and, in particular, to receiver and speaker means adapted to eyewear supporting frameworks.
With growing public awareness and participation of the general public in various physical fitness activities has evolved a growing demand for pocket or belt mounted radios/tape players and the like. These assemblies preferably are constructed for convenience of personal transport and use while jogging, bicycling, roller blading, or participating in other physical activities. The typical construction provides a separate radio receiver, which is attachable to the user, and a pair of light weight headphones or speakers which plug mount to the receiver.
A number of commercially available headset assemblies provide a receiver which is mounted within a resilient headband, and which terminates at a pair of end mounted speakers. Although these latter assemblies provide for a hands-off mounting, most such assemblies are relatively heavy. The ear phones also tend to be rather large and cumbersome which over time can produce perspiration and minimize the flexibility of use by individuals who may require or prefer to use correctional eyewear or sunglasses with the headsets.
Numerous commercially available miniature speakers also exist that are insertable directly within a user's ears or are supported from detached resilient head bands and separately plug into a receiver. Varieties of devices also exist which provide speaker containing neck bands or head bands. The constructional details of these devices can be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,646; 4,858,248; 4,682,363; and 4,648,130. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,363 assembly also provides for a contained radio receiver which cooperates with sealed air tubes in an amphibious environment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,882,769 and 4,856,086 also disclose eyewear frames which provide integral radio receivers. The ear phones or speakers for the former assembly plug mount to the frame and slide along head contacting bows. The speakers and related conductors of the latter assembly store within the bows.
In contrast to the latter eyewear, the subject invention provides a variety of eyewear constructions which accommodate varieties of lens types relative to various plug mounted, pivoting ear phones or speakers. The speakers may be rotationally and length adjustably positioned in spring biased relation to the user, independent of the bows. The circuitry is compactly nested within the eyewear frame and durably coupled together and to the user via resilient hinging. In one construction, a solar panel supplements operating power and recharges a contained battery source.